


(K)Not Just A Kink

by eeyore9990



Series: Mating Games Weekly Entries [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hiding from the newest villain to hit Beacon Hills, Stiles lets something slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(K)Not Just A Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired by the Mating Games Week 2 challenge (The Beast Within) that I wrote a second entry and then made my beta pick which one I entered.

Stiles' back was against the wall, Derek a solid line of heat down his front as he listened for their pursuers. And wrong though it was, Stiles couldn't help turning his head, dragging the tip of his nose over the spot just below Derek's furry, pointed ear.

"I want you." The whispered words hung in the air between them, and Stiles would have thought Derek had spoken them, but it was Derek who stiffened and pulled back, a _you can't be fucking serious_ look on his wolfy face. But when Stiles didn't rush to take back the words, Derek just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You're eighteen, perpetually horny, and you apparently have a werewolf kink. You'd want this _wall_ if it stood still long enough and threatened to kill you." The words were deeper, with a slight lisp due to his widened jawline and mouthful of sharp, predator teeth. 

"Wow, you are really delusional. Tell me something, fuckface. If I had a 'werewolf kink,' why wouldn't I just take Peter up on his offer? Or Isaac? Or, fuck, go out and find myself a nice, lonely omega?"

At the mention of Peter, Derek's head came up, brilliant blue eyes glowing hotter as a low rumble started up in his chest.

"Oh no, fucker. You don't get to do that. You don't get to—"

But Derek apparently didn't care about what he wouldn't get to do because suddenly he was crowding Stiles back against the wall, his mouth trapping Stiles' angry words, tongue licking them away until Stiles could only grunt and kiss back.

"You think you want me?" Derek muttered against his lips. "I come with claws." 

"Fuck yeah." Stiles surged forward, teeth nipping at Derek's chin, tongue dragging up over the stubble that felt so much softer when he was in this form until he was pressing it to the points of Derek's fangs. "I know you think I should be scared of you like this, but Derek, when I said I want you, I meant _all of you_. Every last… broken… piece."

This time when Derek kissed him, it was all teeth, digging into Stiles' lip, scraping against his tongue. The edge of pain made the pleasure burn brighter and Stiles found himself pushing up onto his toes, gaining that little bit of height over Derek so he could angle his head down, deepen the kiss further. He wanted to crawl inside Derek, feel those teeth run over every inch of him. 

Derek jerked his head away, easily lifting Stiles so he could wrap his legs around Derek's waist. Stubble scraped over the sensitive skin of his throat and Stiles' back bowed, a sharp cry of pleasure escaping him when Derek's teeth dug into the join of his neck and shoulder. 

"Fuck! Yes," Stiles whimpered, his hips juddering against Derek's, his trapped cock throbbing behind his zipper as it bumped along Derek's.

Derek's tongue--softer, longer, _hotter_ in this form--swept over the bite, soothing the ache and licking away any blood that might have spilled. He hid his face there for a moment and Stiles could feel it, the shifting bones under the skin, the narrowing down of Derek's body to human proportions. When it was over, Derek lifted his head again, his eyes returned to a kaleidoscope of human colors, and Stiles saw it for the challenge it was. 

Stiles nudged his hips against Derek's, tightened his arms around him, and said, "I _want_ you. You could look like this or be a fully shifted wolf and I'd still want you. The package is nice," he rolled his hips and waggled his eyebrows, "but what I really want is what's under the wrapping. The heart, the brain, the soul. I want all of you."

Derek went quiet, staring at him even as their hips moved almost helplessly against one another. Finally, clearing his throat, he whispered huskily, "You might want to re-think the fully shifted thing."

"Still you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but. I have a knot in that form." The spurt of precome and muffled groan that got from Stiles made Derek's eyes flare blue in disbelief followed by a hot, toothy smile. "You want my knot, Stiles?"

"Fuck," Stiles whined, fingers digging into the back of Derek's neck as he held on, trying not to come in his pants like the teenager he was. "Yeah."

Derek smirked up at him, one eyebrow quirking. "See? Werewolf kink."

" _You_ kink. Does that bother you?" Stiles asked, breathless and panting.

In answer, Derek just smiled, flashing fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> Mating Games !!! Whooo! GO TEAM ALPHA!!


End file.
